Time
by Wings of Porcelain
Summary: The keeper of destiny and a slave of time have recieved a mission to capture an immortal creature, that just so happens to be an old friend. But when Duo stumbles in, matters only seem to get worse.
1. Default Chapter

This is another fic. no, really? Ok. Neways, once again, same situation w/the other fics. This is Fire Queen1 updating for Wings of Porcelain. R&R pleez. Disclaimer: don't own nothin, never will  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()^^()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Where'd Elf go off to this time?" Fate asked herself as she increased her  
  
speed. The little girl shriek when she noticed the large group of birds  
  
flying towards her. She almost fell off her staff. Its wings flapped  
  
vigorously, struggling to get out of the way. "Wait! Kiori! Please slow down  
  
I'm slipping." The staff slowed its pace at her plea. "Phew, that was a  
  
close one! I'm gonna have to start paying more attention! Thanks Kiori."  
  
She flew down to a small patch of woods that was close to the city that  
  
Elf was last seen. As she hoped of her staff it transformed back to its  
  
original form. It was 5'8", more than a foot taller than her. Her staff, which  
  
the girl called Kiori, was made of a material unknown to man. It appeared  
  
to be wood but was much stronger, even stronger than gundanium the  
  
strongest alloy man new of. Kiori was a shade of black with odd markings  
  
in dark violet that looked like a form of elvish. At the top was an amethyst  
  
colored crystal. The staff gave off a dark aura portraying the complete  
  
opposite of the little girls personality. Fate was dressed in a black long  
  
sleeved button shirt. Underneath the unbuttoned blouse was a dark purple  
  
spaghetti strap shirt with a line-art of a dragon in black. She also wore  
  
loose black pants. Her out fit matched her dark purple hair perfectly  
  
accept it made her pale white skin stand out. Fate finally found her way  
  
out of the woods and entered the city. Cars zoomed by and honked at her  
  
here and there. The poor frightened little girl dodged out of the way and  
  
landed on the sidewalk, scrapping the palms of her hands. But she shed  
  
no tears, she merely wiped the blood of onto her pants and continued  
  
walking, this time she made sure she didn't wonder off of the sidewalk.  
  
Not really paying any attention to where she was going she  
  
looked into all the windows of the shops and stopped in front of a very  
  
interesting shop. She couldn't read the sign but the wands and tarot card  
  
sitting on the shelves behind the window told her that it was a shop that  
  
she would most definitely like. As she entered a little bell gave a  
  
soft 'ding' nose as the door closed behind her. Fate's eyes sparkled with  
  
aw as she looked at all the items that lay in front of her. "May I help you?"  
  
A lady with long gray hair that was held in a tight bun with to black sticks  
  
that somewhat resembled a wand put was made of plastic, asked her  
  
with a soft smile. "I'm just looking around." Fate said, numbly shaking her  
  
head while looking at the different wands. "Well if you need anything, I'll  
  
be at the counter." The lady said kindly and left. Fate looked threw a large  
  
overstuffed binder that held a few pictures from each of the decks of tarot  
  
cards that could be bought at the shop. 'Should I get some tarot cards  
  
or. No I can't I have to find Elf. Besides I don't have enough money.'  
  
Fate thought as she carefully closed the binder afraid the all the pages  
  
would fly out. Then she walked a little further into the shop. She felt as if  
  
something was over there that she just had to get to. The girl's eyes  
  
searched the back of the shop for what ever was calling for her. Then she  
  
found it. It was a mose agate pendulum. The gemstone was one and a  
  
half inches long making it nine and one-forth of an inch long including the  
  
chain and little sphere of the same type of gemstone to hold it up. The  
  
mix of amethyst and black beckoned her to buy it. She picked up the  
  
smooth black box that it laid in and took it to the lady. "Ma'am? May I  
  
ask how much to pay for this pendulum?" "Five dollars and fifty six cents."  
  
The lady replied. 'Perfect!' Fate thought letting a smile form on her lips to  
  
show how pleased she was. She handed the lady the box and dug into  
  
her pockets for some cash. Her smile grew bigger as she searched  
  
anxiously for the money. Her smile slowly disappeared and her brows  
  
frowned in frustration when she couldn't find her cash. The kind lady  
  
looked sadly at the girl. "How about I save this for you and when you find  
  
your money you can come back." She offered politely. "Thank you but I'm  
  
leaving town in a little while. Sorry for bothering you ma'am." She said and  
  
slowly left the shop. "Poor child." The lady whispered as she watched the  
  
sad girl slowly walk by the window. Then the little girl stopped and looked  
  
down at her feet. The lady watched the girl run back into the shop with all  
  
her excitement back into her system. "Ma'am I found my money!" She  
  
said. "Hold on just a sec. I got to get it first." She said as she sat down  
  
after leaning her staff against the counter and she unzipped the small  
  
pockets at the very bottom of her pants. She took her money out and  
  
placed it on the counter and counted out how much the cost was. The  
  
lady handed her the boxed and gave her her receipt. "Thank ma'am." Fate  
  
said as she grabbed her staff. "Miss, if you don't mind me asking, where  
  
did you get your staff?" The lady asked. Fate stayed silent for a little  
  
while, pondering on if she should tell the lady or not. Trusting the feeling  
  
that the lady gave off Fate decided that she could trust the lady and  
  
asked, "Do you believe in faeries?" while bringing her staff that was now  
  
glowing in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe those guys! Here all I'm trying to do is cheer  
  
them up a bit and all I get in return is this! Thrown out for trying to help  
  
them! Well I guess I should have seen the warnings but they didn't have  
  
to be so rough when they tried to get me out. Damn them all. I'm tired off  
  
this!' Duo thought as he walked down the street, wrapping his black  
  
jacket around himself in a vague attempt to get warm. Duo looked up  
  
when he heard some commotion coming from a crowd not to far from him.  
  
He squeezed threw the people trying to get a better view of what was  
  
going on. He noticed a little boy that looked to be only seven years old  
  
lying on the ground out cold. Besides the black eye, the little boy looked  
  
like him, except the little boy didn't have a braid. Duo got a little closer,  
  
wanting to figure out what had happened to the boy. He pulled his black  
  
cap down to cover up his face when he noticed two oz officers headed  
  
towards him. "Okay people settle down!" One of the officers  
  
shouted. "What's going on here?" The other yelled sounding a lot more  
  
harsh than the other. "That man knocked that little boy out!" A woman  
  
cried, pointing an accusing finger at a man with a bloody apron on. "That  
  
brat stole my meat!" The man hollered in defense. The little boy finally  
  
began to stir and slowly got up. The meat that the young boy had stolen  
  
was now dirty and had fallen into a mucky puddle. The officers saw the  
  
meat and went over to the boy to cuff him. "Come on boy lets go." The  
  
nicer one of the officers said while helping the boy up. "Hey man! Let go of  
  
me." The boy began to struggle away from the officer. "Hey leave my  
  
brother alone!" A little girl shouted from the crowd. The little girl squeezed  
  
threw the crowd and nearly fell over when she finally got threw. The girl  
  
whom claimed to be the boys sister didn't look anything like the boy. She  
  
had pale skin with dark purple hair. "And who are you?" One of the officers  
  
asked. "I'm Fate Mercedes, and I said let my brother go!" "Your brother  
  
just tried to steal my meat and ruined it in the process." The owner of the  
  
meat said. "Do you have the money to pay for my meat?" He  
  
continued. "No sir but let my brother go home and we'll pay you back."  
  
She said trying her best to get the boy out of trouble.  
  
'Poor kids.' Duo thought and frowned. "Hey leave MY siblings alone." He  
  
yelled at the people in the crowd. "Do you have the money for my meat?"  
  
The man conitued. Duo shoved the money into the mans hands and  
  
dragged the kids out of the crowd while scolding them about how mad  
  
their parents were going to be. When they finally got away from the  
  
officers and the people that were in the crowd Duo finally let go of the  
  
kids. "Hey you two ok?" He asked and bent down on one knee to get to  
  
their height. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." Fate thanked him Duo gave her a  
  
big smile. "What?" The ten year old asked. "You're the first person who's  
  
thanked me in a long time." The girl laughed and asked if her brother was  
  
ok. The little boy nodded his head. "So where are you two headed to?  
  
Maybe I can help you stay out of trouble." Duo said half jokingly half  
  
serious. "Home." Fate replied. "Would you like me to escort you two?"  
  
Duo asked putting out his arms for them. The boy didn't accept his arm  
  
but Fate gladly took his hand and led the way home. "We have to find Elf  
  
first." Fate reminded her brother. "By the way, what's you r name kid?"  
  
Duo asked. "His name's Arron" Fate said. Duo nodded his head a  
  
continued to walk with the kids. He noticed the they turned into an alley  
  
way and were about to reach a dead end. Duo was about to ask them if  
  
they had took a wrong turn when he heard the sounds of some people  
  
fighting then some shouting. "What the hell are you?" A man asked, fear  
  
clearly heard in his voice. "Let's go. Come on kids." Duo said not wanting  
  
the kids to get hurt. "No, it's Elf. She can take care of herself but we have  
  
to get her home." Fate said while watching the fight intently. A shadow  
  
figure that was obviously winning the fight suddenly disappeared and  
  
reappeared in front of the children with it's back facing them. The person  
  
had somehow gotten into a fight with these men. Duo quickly counted  
  
how many this person was fighting with. There was already two men  
  
nocked unconscious and were lying on the ground with there arms and  
  
legs twisted in odd angles. Four men were left, two of them slowly  
  
backing away with fear. The figure was about to charge after them when  
  
all of a sudden the cowards ran off. "Way to go Elf. I knew you could do  
  
it!" Fate cheered. The figure began to slowly turn around. "Heero?" Duo  
  
asked when he got a good look at the person. The person's bloody face  
  
twisted with pain and slumped to the ground, fallen unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elf slowly drifted into the familiar area of darkness as she  
  
watch her world spin around her. Someone, after all these years, had  
  
finally found out her secret and know wanted her for them selves. 'Damn  
  
greedy humans!' She thought numbly as she was finally completely  
  
enveloped in darkness. She sat in a silver bubble that now floated over the  
  
frozen city. Time had been stopped once again and she now had to get  
  
away, as far away from everyone as she could. Away from Fate, Time,  
  
the humans, even that boy that was with her friends. Unfortunately her  
  
strength was decreasing far more rapidly than she had expected. She had  
  
to slow down and land. She ended up landing in the forest that Fate had  
  
landed in. The bubble dissolved and dropped her causing her to land on  
  
the floor with a small thud. She was to weak to catch herself like she  
  
usually did but luckily it was only a three-foot drop. With a wave of her  
  
hand, a small wave of her remaining power rippled threw out the frozen  
  
city and time returned; as if it had never been stopped by the girl. When  
  
she finally heard the beautiful sounds of birds flapping their wings fly into  
  
freedom she let her eye rest and slowly drifted of into sleep. Before the  
  
last of her consciousness slipped into sleep, she heard the soft voice of  
  
some asking her, "Heero? Is that you buddy?" and she couldn't hear  
  
anything anymore. 


	2. Chapter Two

On to ch. 2!! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"The guys will be here soon, they're coming over for dinner  
  
tonight. Over here, we can keep her in here. Sorry it isn't clean, I'll fix it  
  
up before she wakes up. Now there's a hidden door that I put in a while  
  
back over there you, can come in and check on her whenever you want  
  
through there." I told them as they helped me carry the girl into the spare  
  
room. I moved out of Quatre's mansion a long time ago and now I stay in  
  
an apartment. Quatre and the guys are supposed to be coming over  
  
tonight to discuss a mission. But I don't' need to tell these kids about  
  
that. They'd probably tell everyone and in doing so let Oz know where I  
  
am.  
  
Somehow before the girl passed out she teleported us all to  
  
the forest outside of the city. I don't know what is with this girl except that  
  
she needs help, so I'm lending a helping hand. Man Heero's gonna kill me  
  
when he finds out about this. 'That's why you aren't going to tell him.' I  
  
reminded myself and plopped down onto the couch while turning on the  
  
tv. "You kids want something to eat?" I asked from the living room. The  
  
kids walked out of he spare room and the girl said that she'd like a  
  
sandwich. I like that kid, she's straight to the point, especially when it  
  
comes to food! I got up to make a sandwich and then remembered about  
  
the boy. Arron was it? "You want anything?" I asked him. He just starred  
  
at me. 'Ok, that kid is just plain freaky!' "Arron doesn't eat much." Fate  
  
explained as she helped me make her TBL sandwich. I gave him an odd  
  
look. 'He looks exactly like me yet he's so much like Trowa.' "Time?  
  
When will she wake up? You remember that we have to get her home,  
  
right?" Fate blurted out. Arron glared at her stupidity. "So are you guys  
  
going to tell me truth now or must you keep it a secret. Remember I'm  
  
the one giving her shelter so I need to know what to look out for." I said. I  
  
keep getting this felling like these kids aren't really kids, mentally that is.  
  
I can tell that they're a lot smarter than they look. The to kids stared at  
  
each other, as if having a mental conversation. When they looked away, it  
  
was obvious that Fate had won. "We need you to protect her until she  
  
gets her strength back that is." Fate said while sitting down in the chair  
  
next to my couch.  
  
"Protect her? From what?" I asked trying to be serious. "You don't need to  
  
know that." I heard another voice say from behind me. A guy my age with  
  
silver shoulder length hair and gray eyes was glaring at me, as if he didn't  
  
want to trust me with something precious of his. "Who are you!" I asked,  
  
almost shouting at the guy. 'How the hell did he get in here?' "That's  
  
Arron, silly!" Fate squealed with excitement. Fate had changed too! Her  
  
purple hair was longer, not shoulder length anymore but waist length. She  
  
still looked ten but was now 4'8" instead of 4'5". Her black eyes had  
  
turned an eerie foggy color. She still looked Chinese though. "What  
  
happened?" This time I let myself shout. "You wanted the truth." Arron  
  
said flatly. "Yeah but,. what the hell happened. How'd you do it?" It took  
  
him a while to answer and during the time I surveyed their outfits. I've  
  
never seen any out fits like theirs. Fate was wearing a purple Chinese  
  
dress with a black dragon crawling up to her right shoulder but the left  
  
sleeve was torn off. The other sleeve went a little past her wrists and was  
  
shredded here and there; as if she had taken left handed scissors to it.  
  
And the Aron guy was wearing a black hooded cloak. The weird thing  
  
about him was that his feet were chained to a sundial that was connected  
  
to an hourglass and it was floating!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
*nock nock * Duo got up from the couch and went to open the door. "Hey  
  
guys! Come on in, make yourselves at home." "Thank you Duo." Quatre  
  
said as he went straight to the living room. The rest of the boys followed  
  
suit. "So how have things been?" Quatre asked. "Every things fine and  
  
dandy. How about you?" Duo and Quatre continued to catch up on recent  
  
stuff while the other boys looked around the place. Only Quatre had been  
  
to Duo's apartment. He came over to help him move but the other boys  
  
couldn't. Heero didn't really care about checking the place out and went  
  
to find where Duo kept his laptop. Trowa went looking all over the place,  
  
knowing that some time soon he would have to stay at Duo's place when  
  
ever a short noticed event would come up; the circus for example. Wufei  
  
just went to look for the bathroom. "Maxwell, why's this door locked?"  
  
Wufei shouted. "Sshh!" Duo said as he went over to Wufei. "Why are you  
  
telling me to be quiet Maxwell?" Wufei asked angrily. "What are you  
  
looking for." Duo asked in a whisper. "The restroom." Duo told him to go  
  
down the hall to the door at the right.  
  
Heero eyed the room that was locked from the living  
  
room. "What's wrong Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero just replied with a 'hn'  
  
and continued to type rapidly on the keys, looking for a way into the Oz  
  
base that they were to go into that weekend. "Lady Une said that there is  
  
someone held captive in this Oz base that we need to get. This person  
  
has some very valuable information and we can't risk letting it get into the  
  
wrong hands." Heero explained and then pulled up an e-mail containing  
  
their mission and read it out loud.  
  
"So we can't kill the guy?" Duo joked. "No." Heero replied with his usual  
  
monotone voice. Then all of a sudden they heard a hard thud in the locked  
  
room. Heero automatically wiped out his gun and headed towards the  
  
door. Duo sighed and ran for the door in a record-breaking time. He  
  
spread his arms out and blocked off the door before Heero could reach for  
  
the doorknob. "Duo get out of the way." Heero ordered. "No, I don't want  
  
anyone in this room." Duo said in a low serious voice. "What are you  
  
hiding in there?" Wufei asked slowly reaching for his katana. "Nothing, I  
  
just.." Duo was cut off by a loud scream. "Shit!" Duo muttered and opened  
  
the door wide enough for only him to enter and quickly shut it behind him  
  
and held it shut, not allowing the other boys in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fate's POV  
  
"Get away from her!" I shouted while I transformed back into  
  
my true form. Those damn guys were after Elf again! 'What the hell do  
  
they want from her? Where is Arron when I need him?' The sound of the  
  
door quickly being opened and slammed shut brought me out from my  
  
thoughts. Thank goodness it was only Duo. "What's going on? Who are  
  
these guys?" He asked while holding the door shut. Obviously his 'friends'  
  
weren't very pleased with the sound of a fight going on in here. "Sorry for  
  
interrupting your dinner but these guys are trying to kidnap Elf!" I  
  
explained. 'Wait, why am I apologizing at a time like this?!' I quickly  
  
called upon Kiori and he gathered some of my energy to use for a fireball.  
  
I told him to fire whenever he was ready. ^ 70% percent accuracy ^ I  
  
sensed him tell me. I nodded my head and let him go back home after  
  
thanking him for his help. Somehow Duo had nudged a wooden chair  
  
against the door, keeping the other boys from entering and was now  
  
fighting off the enemy. The room lit up when I summoned my bow and  
  
arrows that were made of black fire. 'Dark magic' was what my now  
  
deceased mother had called my powers, but now I don't care, I have to  
  
protect Elf. If these guys get her, she's dead. One by one I shot the  
  
enemy in their hearts but they just kept coming back. Duo landed a hit  
  
on one of them that should have knocked him out but it didn't even leave a  
  
bruise! "They're immortal!" I told Duo. Right when those words left my lips  
  
he froze, as if I had just given him his death sentence. The enemy took  
  
this as an advantage and knocked Duo out, sending him crashing into the  
  
wooden desk, breaking it and maybe even a bone or two. "Duo!" I shouted  
  
and went to his side. 'Out cold, nothing I can do for him now.' I fought the  
  
rest of them that were getting closer to their goal. Only five remained. I  
  
can do it! I have to keep this up. Then with out warning, 'I need a  
  
distraction!' I thought. Boy was I stupid to call for a distraction with out  
  
naming what kind. I, Fate Montez, the keeper of destiny, ally of time,  
  
can't even remember what I'm required to do in order to control destiny  
  
right. As I predicted, a distraction sure did come along. The other boys  
  
finally broke into the room thus causing me to look their way only to feel  
  
something hard hit me in the back of the head. I felt myself fall to the floor  
  
and the ground spinning, then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Two figures can be seen standing in front of a limp body that  
  
lay on the floor. "What are we going to do now?" A young man  
  
asked. "Once she wakes up the fun shall begin, but until then, chain her  
  
up! I don't wont her escaping like she did last time!" The other man  
  
ordered as he walked out of the room. There had been cobwebs here and  
  
there, dust everywhere, and the room wasn't well kept at all. It'd match a  
  
dungeon perfectly if only it were made of stones. Instead the entire room  
  
was made of smooth, hard, cold cement that was painted black or at  
  
least that is what it looked like thanks to the lack of light. "It's about time  
  
we caught you, Elf. You're a hard one to track, but we still got you. And  
  
you're supposed to be invincible! I guess since I know your name it is  
  
only polite that I tell you mine. I am Riko Gonzales. I expect you to obey  
  
us, for we are your masters now!" Riko was then surrounded by a black  
  
mist and disappeared. "Beautiful introduction Riko." Elf said with a  
  
mischievous grin but kept her eyes closed, still not wanting her reality to  
  
be true. Knowing what was going to happen, she prepared herself for the  
  
worst. But even her powers could not help her this time, she would have  
  
to endure the pain, a punishment for killing her last master. 'I am no  
  
property. I am not ment to be owned. I have a life of my own!' She thought  
  
and began to struggle against the chains that were bound to her rists and  
  
ankles, in complete vain. She felt a warm liquid slowly flow down her arms  
  
and feet, but ignored it.  
  
Elf continued struggling until she no longer could stand and  
  
slumped down onto the ground. The rattle of the chains echo throughout  
  
the room and caused a lot more noise than she needed. A few minutes  
  
later Riko and the other man entered the room again. "So she has finely  
  
awoken." The man said with a smug grin. "Indeed, should we let the  
  
demons in?" Riko asked. "Of course, the demons, I can't believe that I  
  
forgot about our dear friends! Thank you Riko." The man said, his grin  
  
getting even more wicked. His eyes stared at Elf, laughing at her as if he  
  
knew something that she would never get or even want to know, but he  
  
didn't look her in the eye. He knew better than to look into those cobalt  
  
blue eyes for it ment that she would definitely have to kill him. He  
  
considered her just like a dog, wild and in need to be tamed, eyes full of  
  
self-respect, and unable to follow orders of their own. "You're welcome  
  
Reed." Riko said with a grin as well and left. Reed bent down and grabbed  
  
her face, forcing her to look at him. "How will my little pixie ever get out of  
  
this now?" He asked. Elf snarled at him and spat in his eye. Reed  
  
slapped her in return and left the room while ordering Riku to let the  
  
demons do as they pleased with the bitch.  
  
The chains that held her in place slowly reeled into the wall  
  
and pulled at her body, lifting her into the air. The chains finally stopped  
  
and held her a good two feet above the ground then the floor disappeared  
  
in fact it seemed as if everything had disappeared to Elf. No more  
  
cobwebs, no dust, not even the bare cold walls. Everything was pitch  
  
black and then a metal wall appeared two inches behind her. Elf turned  
  
her head to see what was going on a saw the wall had suspicious looking  
  
holes in it and it smelt like blood that had not been fully washed away.  
  
Before she had time to react long knives flew out of the holes, piercing her  
  
all over. Elf screamed out in pain until the knives and wall disappeared but  
  
her pain didn't. The demons had finally arrived, teleporting into the room.  
  
Some were equipped with strange swords while others had some sort  
  
magic as their source to torture her with. One of then threw a fireball at  
  
her and she tried to dodge it with her own powers but went nowhere  
  
receiving a direct hit to the right shoulder. Elf was only able to endure one  
  
hour of it and then finally fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV (still)  
  
'No this can't be real! She's not gone, she's not! I didn't fail!  
  
She's still alive, playing cruel and heartless jokes on the human race.  
  
She hasn't been taken off to die!' Fate tried to convince herself as she sat  
  
at the window seal, starring out watching the mighty storm. A single tear  
  
slowly slid down her warm cheeks. ~Arron! Arron! Please come here!  
  
They got her! They took her away. She's gone Arron. Elf is dead.~ She  
  
called out telepathically but no answer came. Fate punched the floor and  
  
kicked the wall that she was leaning against.  
  
"Is she ok?" Quatre asked with concern as the boys turned  
  
their heads to see what Fate had done.  
  
Duo had just awoken and was now making a TBL sandwich, hoping that it  
  
would cheer the girl up a little bit. Duo still hadn't explained to the guys  
  
what was going on and didn't intend to any time soon. Heero was getting  
  
annoyed because of Duo not answering any of their questions and  
  
ignoring them and only paying attention to the girl. Duo slapped on some  
  
mayo and put the sandwich onto a plate, filled a glass with some pop and  
  
went over to the little girl. "Is Elf ok?" He asked while handing her the  
  
plate and cup. Fate put the plate down and took a big drink of the pop  
  
almost drinking it all. Fate looked at him letting her eyes do the  
  
explaining. Duo looked down at the floor, "She isn't so well know is she?  
  
She wasn't even well when I met her was she?" he asked and looked  
  
back up hoping she'd answer him with words this time. "She's never been  
  
well." Fate said, wording the answer well with a harsh tone. Quatre could  
  
feel her anger and sorrow rise and was about to say something when she  
  
stood, picked up her plate and cup, and locked herself into the room the  
  
Elf had last been in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV (three weeks later)  
  
The boys still didn't know what was going on but came over to  
  
visit Duo and Fate every night. It became a regular basis to eat dinner  
  
with them around eight o'clock. Fate was always talking and didn't act  
  
like the kidnapping of her dear friend Elf bothered her anymore but you  
  
could tell that it was the only thing should was thinking about. Her eyes  
  
know showed the same anger and sorrow only stronger, no longer was  
  
her innocent and happy sparkle in her eyes. Arron still was nowhere to be  
  
found and it angered Fate even more. 'She's dead and he doesn't even  
  
care! What a complete jerk!' Fate thought one day while doing the dishes,  
  
breaking a plate out of pure anger. "Whoa there Fate! I didn't think you  
  
took the game so seriously!" Duo said jokingly as he picked up the  
  
broken pieces. "Sorry Duo! I. was thinking.." Fate didn't finish and just  
  
continued washing the dishes. 'Elf.' Duo thought as he watched her  
  
concentrate on washing another plate. He quickly picked up the rest of  
  
the pieces and went back to drying the dishes that Fate handed to  
  
him. "So, wonna see if we can get past the Tarzan stage in Kingdom of  
  
Hearts after this?" Fate asked softly trying to get her mind off of her  
  
friend. "You bet I do!" Duo said with a cocky grin. Fate laughed and let a  
  
smile stay on her face as they finished washing the dishes. "Hey Trowa!  
  
We'll be playing on the PS2! So go ahead and make yourself at home. I  
  
already got your room ready." Duo said when Trowa entered the room.  
  
Trowa did indeed end up having to stay with Duo. His last mission didn't  
  
go so well. Even though he did complete it, he almost got killed and  
  
needed a place to hide out since Oz is looking for him now. Fate gave  
  
him an odd look as she passed him by but shook it off and continued to  
  
follow Duo to the PS2. 'There's something familiar about that girl.' Trowa  
  
thought and went into the kitchen for some coffee after putting his bags  
  
away. It was only about two hours after his regular time for breakfast so  
  
he also decided to make some toast and grabbed the newspaper and sat  
  
down at the kitchen table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elf's POV (two days later)  
  
*** 'Damn he's getting away again!' Elf thought as she chased  
  
after a man in a black suit. 'Why the hell has he been following me?' Elf  
  
saw the man run into a worn down warehouse and followed him into it  
  
without a second thought. Elf slowed her pace as she waited for her eye  
  
to adjust to the dark and followed the sound of the man's footsteps.  
  
Finally something came into view and she wiped out her gun. It didn't look  
  
like a normal gun though. It was very futuristic, with energy beams  
  
shooting out instead of bullets and such. Elf stopped firing at the figure  
  
and watched it slump down onto the ground. She went to go check out  
  
the person and see if she could get anything from him but he wasn't  
  
there! 'Where'd her go now?' Elf frowned as she thought of the  
  
possibilities of the man escaping her so fast after being shot seven times.  
  
And at that with her most favorite, powerful, and accurate gun. 'Zero  
  
possibilities.' She thought. * click * Elf spun around when she heard  
  
someone taking off the safety of their gun and she began firing. As she  
  
was shooting some one turned on the lights but it didn't bother her eye  
  
sight and she continued firing. The now lit room revealed that the entire  
  
place was filled with men in black suits. Elf easily dodged the bullets that  
  
were aimed at her and shoot three-fourths of the enemy. The remaining  
  
one-fourth was in a tight group as if protecting something for some  
  
reason. 'No matter, I must get rid of this threat now!' She thought and  
  
fired away like the trigger-happy person she was until only three men  
  
were left. All hell broke loose when she was hit in her right arm with a  
  
plain bullet. Then time seemed to freeze for a second and then she saw  
  
something that she wished she hadn't. One of the guys slowly slid down  
  
the wall, his blood staining the wall, only to reveal a small boy that was  
  
behind him and had been shot by a beam the went straight threw the guy  
  
in front of him. The other two men that were at opposite sides of the dying  
  
boy fell to there knees muttering their failure with their last breaths. The  
  
boy just stood there as if he hadn't even been shot, revealing no pain at  
  
all. Then he looked into her eyes her for the longest time that once again  
  
time seemed to have stopped. The young boy had shoulder length silver  
  
hair with soft gray eyes. He wore a gray cap with a loose gray tank top.  
  
His black baggy pants were scuffed up at the bottom and he had on gray  
  
fingerless gloves. His pale skin slowly became even paler as he slowly  
  
slid down to his needs. 'Why wont he just die!' Elf thought surprising even  
  
her self. 'I just shot a child! An innocent!' Elf quickly checked out who he  
  
was. -Aron Flint, the last Star of Hope alive. Age:unkown. Appears to be  
  
seven.- She didn't even finish reading the information that popped up into  
  
her screen, she already knew who the boy was know. She blinked hard  
  
closing the window in her right fake eye and began to walk out of the  
  
warehouse. Elf didn't even watch the seven-year-old boy breath his last  
  
breaths like she usually loved to do with her victims, tease them during  
  
their last seconds alive, that is if she had the time. She ran away, not  
  
knowing where she was going but somehow ended up at her clan's  
  
meeting area. "Hey Elf!? What's wrong?" A dirty blonde haired blue eyed  
  
teenage boy asked. "I shot s..someone, Chad!" She said as she digged  
  
for some food in the backpack lying next the Chad. Chad laughed at her  
  
statement. "Of course you did Elf! You do all the time, it's your favorite  
  
pass time!" He said laughing in between a few words. Kyy gave a little  
  
smirk as he watched the two from the window seal above them. Their  
  
meeting spot was in an old Roman Catholic Church. Chad was sitting on  
  
top of a confession booth and Elf was now laying on one of the benches.  
  
Kyy took of his blick cap to scratch the back of his head, revealing his  
  
short, beautiful dark brown hair that matched his amazing dark fierce blue  
  
eye so perfectly. Chad laughed at the guys actions for it was a rare sight  
  
to see Kyy without his cap on. "Not children Chad. They're the most  
  
precious things we've got left. They're our future." Elf said softly grabbing  
  
the boys attentions. "So what? Teach the kid to have better protection!"  
  
Chad commented.  
  
"HE DID! HE had over TWO-HUNDRED body guards Chad! And I was to  
  
damn blind," Elf said and pointed at her right eye. " to even see how much  
  
of a mess I was getting myself into!" "Elf! What's going on.  
  
You've never gotten this riled up!" a ten-year-old Chinese girl with purple  
  
hair and amethyst eyes asked. "Fate! I.." She began to explain but  
  
couldn't say it. "He was just a very important boy." And witht hat said she  
  
left the room and went to the churches underground library.  
  
Elf was sitting on top of one of the bookcases reading her  
  
favorite stories. Of course every book in the library was on the Catholic  
  
religion but it didn't bother her. She was reading a Left Behind series. She  
  
loved that book. The apocalypse. She loved to read about what the people  
  
in the past thought about how the world would come to an end. 'This  
  
world already is almost gone. Damn people raped this planet to much that  
  
something caused the world to become,.. I don't know, unbalanced? It all  
  
happened when I was really small. All I remember was mom carrying me  
  
out of the house and it falling apart as we left in the car. All the other  
  
houses in the neighborhood had fallen down as if an earthquake was  
  
striking. Tornados in Japan, floods in Australia, hurricanes in Europe,  
  
screwed up climates. The weather had all gone bizarre. I have come to  
  
believe that Earth was just getting back at us. She'd had enough and  
  
wanted us off. Some how the moon even started coming closer to Earth.  
  
It looked as if it was going to break apart and hit us. It's so huge now but  
  
the remaining scientists say that it isn't a threat. And now the humans  
  
are in an all out war! Idiots! There's barely anyone left alive to fight. But  
  
somehow people have found a way to fight. Just like the humans, chaos  
  
comes, blame it on someone else, and then have an all out war with each  
  
other. And the same scientists that claim that the moon isn't a threat are  
  
the same one's who have made these damn gundams that are destroying  
  
this already destroyed world even more. Thank goodness those scientists  
  
are almost done making those colonies! Great! I just hope they take the  
  
war over there too!'  
  
Elf looked up from her book when she heard him enter the  
  
church. She could recognize those footsteps of his even if she were  
  
deaf. "Hey Coo! What up?" Chad's cheerful voice echoed threw out the  
  
church all the ways down to where she was. "What's wrong." Chad asked  
  
when Colin didn't answer. "My brother has been killed." Colin stated dryly  
  
and went to his room, which was the old baby room. "The last Star? IS  
  
dead?!" Fate asked, her usually happy voice falling into despair. I could  
  
just picture Chad and Kyy starring wide-eyed at each other. "Elf!" Chad  
  
hollered and he ran into MY room. "What do you want?" She asked him,  
  
already annoyed. "Who did you shoot?" Kyy asked with an even more  
  
serious look than usual. "A kid, Kyy. A very precious kid." Elf said and  
  
teleported out of the room to the roof. She sat next to one of the statues  
  
of an angel reaching out to the heavens. Elf remembered admiring the  
  
beautiful motherly look the statue had when she was a child. ¤ Thanks. I  
  
owe you one. ¤ She e-mailed Kyy. She knew he was explaining that it  
  
was indeed her that had killed the last Star of Hope. After dozing off for a  
  
little while, Elf upgraded her fake eye. 'Last time I did this was when I  
  
was learning how to get into my inbox with this. Nifty that I was able to  
  
meet those phsycotic scientists while at the same time get something so  
  
useful as this.' If you didn't know at least a little bit of Elf's past you'd  
  
think she was a cyborg with her fake eye and metal wings that she wore  
  
all the time when not fighting or getting the things they need in order to  
  
survive. She put away the device that the scientists had given her to help  
  
upgrade and went to sleep while the improvements were being made to  
  
her fake eye. ***  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone coming into the room.  
  
Correction, two people coming into the room. Reed went and sat down at  
  
the table that was placed in front of me. It was hard to look him in the eye  
  
since I'm now hanging upside down. The chains are know bound to my  
  
feet and they hurt really bad. "You have a different name know." 'Man,  
  
once they give me a new name I'm officially theirs. I wish I were death.' "It  
  
will be your birth name, Isha Kennitt." 'What!? He's choosing a name that  
  
has already been given to me. Perfect, he'll only own half of me! What a  
  
jackass.' "You pronounced it wrong. It's Ee-shaw not Is-ha, dumbass!" I  
  
corrected him. If they plan to call me that till they die then they better say  
  
it right. Riku slapped me across the face after that little input while  
  
ordering me to never insult my masters like that again. I wish I could just  
  
spit in his face right now but my mouth is so damn dry! As if he could  
  
read my mind, Reed took a drink of his ice-cold water. 'Damn bastard!'  
  
The two idiots finally left after telling me that I didn't need to know what  
  
they were planning to use my powers for at the moment and how they will  
  
rule the universe with me on there side now. 'About time they finally left.' I  
  
thought while trying to reach up to me feet and undo the chains that  
  
wrapped tightly around my feet. They are starting to cut into my skin. The  
  
blood that I lost from the beatings earlier had now dried onto my skin and  
  
in my hair.  
  
'No use.' I thought and relaxed, letting the swinging of the  
  
chains settle me down. I need to find a way out of here put they've put  
  
some sort of spell or something on this room. I can only do basic things.  
  
I can't talk to Fate or Arron, nor do I wont to at this time, but I can talk to  
  
a human! That guy that was with Fate and Arron, I can talk to him  
  
telepathically! 'Perfect!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
A shadowy figure crept into Fate's room, making sure he didn't  
  
make any noise. She had been calling for him constantly put he could  
  
figure out what she was saying. He looked at her sleeping form and stood  
  
there watching her until her eyes fluttered open. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Fate  
  
hollered and he quickly put his hand around her mouth trying to keep her  
  
from waking anyone up. Fate bit his hand but he didn't release her. He  
  
pushed her up against the wall and glared at her. Her eyes were full of  
  
shock and anger when she relised who he was. When Fate recovered  
  
from her shock she punched sending him flying onto her bed.  
  
She charged after him and pinned him darn while demanding  
  
answers. "Arron, why don't you care! God damnit why?" Fate hollered at  
  
him. They rolled around, trying to get more power over each other. Arron,  
  
being in his true form, over powered her and pinned her down with his legs  
  
and arms. Fate then transformed into her true form also, her hair now all  
  
over the bed and her face. Fate blew her hair out of her face and yelled at  
  
him to get off of her. "Where the hell is she?" Arron yelled back. Just then  
  
Duo and Trowa bardged in with their guns and turned the lights on. Arron  
  
didn't bother to see who it was and continued to glare at Fate, but Fate  
  
was looking at Duo and Trowa. "Get off of her." Trowa ordered him. Arron  
  
growled under his breathe at Fate for not ansering him. "What happened  
  
to her?" He continued, ignoring the fact that two guns were no pointing at  
  
him. Duo relaxed when he remember who Arron was and told Trowa it  
  
was ok. "Arron, she's gone." Duo explained for Fate. Arron looked at  
  
Fate. She turned her head away so that she wouldn't have to look him in  
  
the eye, confirming that Duo was telling the truth. "Shit!" Arron yelled and  
  
got of Fate and went into the living room. Trowa went to the kitchen and  
  
got a cup of coffee knowing that something was going to be explained and  
  
he wanted to hear it. It took a while for Fate to get up, she looked to still  
  
be asleep. Duo was about to follow her when he heard something. ~ Help  
  
me. Don't let Fate and Time know that I'm still alive. I have a knew master  
  
know. Help me escape, I can't let them know I have a new master  
  
~ "What?" Duo asked out loud and then his surroundings changed.  
  
Something was showing him how to get somewhere. Duo memorized  
  
everything that was being shown to him, every turn and every stop. ~  
  
Thank you, human. ~ The voice thanked and his sight returned to  
  
normal. "Whoa." He whispered and went into the living room. 'I can't let  
  
them know I have a new master.' He remembered the voice say. 


End file.
